


Mister Anderson

by an_alternate_world



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Seblaine [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mr. Anderson, huh? Is that they're calling you these days?" Sebastian asked from the doorway of Blaine's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Mister Anderson  
 **Author:** an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  M+  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:**  421  
 **Summary:**  "Mr. Anderson, huh? Is that they're calling you these days?" Sebastian asked from the doorway of Blaine's office.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  None.  
 **Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

_**Anonymous**  on Tumblr prompted a fic starting with the sentence: "Mr. Anderson, huh? Is that they're calling you these days?" Sebastian asked from the doorway of Blaine's office.  
_

* * *

Blaine nearly toppled out of his chair in shock at the unexpected voice, his feet clattering off the desk as he adjusted his bow tie and smoothed down his hair and felt his cheeks warm under Sebastian's inquiring smirk. It wasn't fair that the other boy looked so casual, so utterly charming as he leaned against the doorway.

"Well, it wouldn't be…um…right if they just called me 'Blaine'," he said weakly, not even sure he understood why. It was something the Dean had said but the reasons escaped him right now. He still struggled with it sometimes. He was only a year, maybe a little more, than most of the people he was meant to be coaching.

"I think it's hot," Sebastian said, sauntering into the room and approaching the desk. Blaine had the distinct impression Sebastian was approaching him like a cat stalking a piece of prey it had found alluring. "It's cute you can still do the bashful schoolboy thing  _and_  you get a title like a teacher."

Blaine could feel his heart stuttering in his chest, his stomach unsure whether it was inside out or not because it was definitely attempting to flip back and forth. His face was hot - way too hot - and not in the way that Sebastian meant either. There was too much blood in his face. Oh God.

Sebastian sat on the edge of his desk, an index finger hovering an inch from Blaine's chin. He ached to have Sebastian touch him, to know what it felt like to give into something that was quite probably sinful, but Sebastian appeared to be terribly amused by something and he refrained from leaning into the touch.

"Tell me,  _Sir_ ," Sebastian said, his grin widening when he evidently saw the way Blaine's breathing hitched in his throat. "Is there anything I can do for extra credit?"

Blaine knew that there was blood now going in two different directions and neither of them was helpful to appearing unaffected by Sebastian's teasing. He was at  _work_. He was at  _Dalton_. He couldn't just-

"Please don't call my parents," Sebastian whispered, glancing at the door before leaning close enough to Blaine that he could feel the warm exhale of his breath tickling across the tiny hairs on his face. "I'll do  _anything_ , Mister Anderson."

Even though Blaine knew Sebastian wasn't a student anymore, he knew he was so,  _so_  screwed.

* * *

_**~TBC~** _

* * *

**Author's Note:**  I am in the midst of writing a Part II for this, which will appear as a second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Mister Anderson  
 **Author:** an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  M+  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:**  10,685  
 **Summary:**  "Mr. Anderson, huh? Is that they're calling you these days?" Sebastian asked from the doorway of Blaine's office.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  Teacher/student roleplay. Explicit.  
 **Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with  _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

Blaine tried to ignore Sebastian's approaches but he'd forgotten how persistent the other boy could be – and how persuasive Blaine found the words. He didn't have a  _lot_  of sexual experience – he'd never experimented much with Kurt, in any case – but something about the way Sebastian spoke in a lower register, snuck furtive glances around his office, practically  _begged_  him…

It had echoed in his head for  _weeks_.

It hadn't helped that he kept running into Sebastian everywhere in Westerville. At first, he'd just thought Sebastian was home for the holidays but then Sebastian seemed to be here for too long and he began wondering if the other boy hadn't gone to college, or maybe he'd dropped out like Blaine. He couldn't imagine Sebastian quitting anything, but time had separated them and they'd grown into different people. Perhaps he didn't know Sebastian as well as he thought.

"Blaine!" Sebastian called, waving at him from a coffee table. He sighed, barely avoided rolling his eyes as he collected his cup, and approached the other boy's table. "Fancy seeing you here."

Blaine looked down at his coffee cup and then back to Sebastian. Oh yes, it was  _such_  a coincidence when he was pretty sure they both knew it was the best coffee place in Westerville.

"Take a-"

"I actually have to get back to work," Blaine interrupted, chewing his bottom lip and fidgeting with the lid of the cup. "Warbler rehearsals this afternoon. Sectionals in a few weeks. It's busy."

Sebastian looked like he was torn between disappointment and an urge to slip back into the naughty student role that he'd tried on Blaine weeks ago. Maybe it was because they were in public, in Ohio, that meant he refrained from tapping into the pleading teenager.

"Okay, well… Call me?" Sebastian said eventually. Blaine smiled weakly before he rushed from the shop, not wanting to get trapped by Sebastian's eyes, or words, or touches.

It was probably why, in hindsight, he should have thought through his plan to let off some steam at Scandals better.

Sebastian had always had a way of getting under his skin, of tempting him and intriguing him and making him wonder what could be or what he might like. The conversation from weeks ago had played on his mind, occasionally dizzying him with arousal when he was alone in bed. It didn't feel so illicit to let his imagination go anymore – it wasn't like he was committed to anyone – but after weeks of only the echoes of Sebastian's pleas for company at night, he needed to find something,  _someone_ , else.

There was a part of him which ached with nostalgia as he entered Scandals and grabbed a beer, retreating to a booth in a shadowed corner so he could scan the people in the bar. He could remember feeling so buzzed as he'd danced with Sebastian but only having eyes for Kurt, as if he could tease his boyfriend into doing what he wanted. It hadn't worked, and he'd ended up so angry, and-

"Seriously, are you following me?"

Sebastian's voice sliced through his thoughts as the other male slid into the booth seat opposite Blaine without invitation. Blaine wasn't sure Sebastian would have heeded his request to leave him alone – but did he really want Sebastian to leave him alone? Maybe not.

"Not deliberately," he said, drawing his bottle towards his side of the table. "Are  _you_  following  _me_?"

Sebastian's eyes glinted, a grin curling one side of his mouth. "I might have a bit of a crush on my new favourite teacher."

Blaine huffed and ducked his head, sipping from his beer to hide the pink that blossomed on his cheeks. He hadn't expected Sebastian to open with  _that_  at all. He'd definitely forgotten Sebastian's persistence.

"I mean, Mister Anderson is really,  _really_  hot so it's not like anyone could blame me for liking him," Sebastian continued, leaning forward in his seat like he was sharing an ultra-special secret. "I just hope he doesn't know how much time I've wasted watching him."

A smile threatened to break out on Blaine's face and though he had no idea what he was doing, he decided to play along. For Sebastian's sake, he told himself.

"I'm sure he probably has noticed. It probably makes him feel self-conscious wondering if he's done his bow tie wrong."

Sebastian's eyes lit up when he realised Blaine wasn't turning him down. Somehow Sebastian managed to look curious and intrigued, unequivocally happy in a way that left Blaine's heart skipping beats.

"He couldn't do it wrong if he tried," Sebastian mused, inclining his head as his eyebrows raised, an expression of earnest innocence that shouldn't have been so attractive. "I can't help thinking about what he'd look like if he undid it though. Maybe he'd look looser, more reckless, or more relaxed."

Blaine shifted in his seat, feeling vaguely uncomfortable at the assessment of his clothing habits. Wearing his bow ties gave him security and confidence, and he began to realise Sebastian had probably thought through this more thoroughly than he had. They'd barely begun and he was way over his head already.

"I wish-" Sebastian hesitated, his eyes falling to the table in a move that was utterly controlled and exceptionally acted. It made Blaine wonder if Sebastian just assumed roles to get what he wanted – which made him uncertain who the  _real_  Sebastian was if he was such a consummate actor. "I wish he'd notice me more, though. I feel like he always passes over me."

Blaine bit his lip for a moment and tried to distract himself with another sip of beer. Sebastian's line might have been coming from this teenage boy persona but it was filled with years of historical missteps and mistakes between both of them. He felt an itch of guilt in his stomach for how often he'd stuffed up his friendship with Sebastian in favour of furthering his pathetic excuse of a relationship with Kurt.

"Maybe he thinks you're already so good that you don't need really need him," Blaine said, embedding an apology in his words and hoping Sebastian heard it. He rubbed his thumb against the beer bottle to soak up some of the condensation, meeting Sebastian's steady gaze..

Sebastian stared at him thoughtfully as he processed the words. Blaine could practically see the chess pieces in his head moving around as he considered his next attack, especially in light of Blaine putting himself out there. He'd deflected Sebastian's advances because he hadn't considered the other boy genuine, because he hadn't believed in himself enough to realise others  _could_  find him attractive.

"I do need him though," Sebastian said, barely loud enough over the music in the club as he picked nervously at the edge of the table. "I have to make sure my grades are okay. So I asked him if I could do anything for extra credit."

Blaine paused for several minutes, acknowledging that the game they were playing on the surface still had deep hooks in Sebastian's heart. He couldn't break the other boy again and if he was going to continue this, he had to follow it through to the end. Sebastian was attempting to keep the conversation on the track of a struggling student but Blaine could see through that – he could see that this was Sebastian's way of revealing his feelings. He could feel chunks of uncertainty slide off the walls he kept around his heart.

"And?" he prompted, continuing the ruse and accepting what he was really getting himself into. It was both exciting and terrifying.

"And he never told me what I could do," Sebastian said, fluttering his eyelashes in a way that was so ridiculous that Blaine had to press his lips together not to laugh. As it was, a smile traced the corner of his that had Sebastian flashing wide, appealing eyes at him.

He hadn't played the game weeks ago, caught off-guard by Sebastian's latest approach. This time… This time, he swallowed and decided he was all in. Sebastian had simply tempted him for too long and he wasn't strong enough to resist it anymore.

"How hard would you be willing to work for that extra credit?" he said, twisting the bottle in his hands but keeping his eyes on Sebastian.

" _So_  hard," Sebastian gushed, sitting up straighter in his chair. His eyes glittered in the smoky light of Scandals, the edges of his lips twitching in a grin. "I could help him grade papers or get extra coffee for him."

"Oh? That sounds  _awfully_  mundane."

"Or I- Do you think Mister Anderson is gay?" Sebastian asked, lowering his voice until the words were nearly swept away. Blaine watched Sebastian look around Scandals as if it was a coffee shop rather than a gay bar.

Blaine decided to take a cheap shot at his work attire and flashed a hopeful smile. "With his fashion sense?"

Sebastian burst into laughter and plucked Blaine's beer from his hands to swallow some of it. Blaine tried not to be outraged at the gesture – he probably shouldn't drink too much or he'd make a fool of himself. Instead, he was somewhat amused at Sebastian's casual ability to push into his space without it feeling threatening or disarming.

"Can I sit next to you?" Sebastian said, pausing before tacking on a "Sir" at the end.

Blaine felt his throat tighten at the word, at the switch Sebastian had flicked again, and nodded. "You may," he rasped.

Sebastian quickly scooted into the booth beside him, his hand leaving the beer in a sort of No-Man's Land between them. Blaine wasn't sure if Sebastian was giving him his drink back or that they were going to share it.

Sebastian leaned closer and Blaine found it exponentially harder to breathe.

" _Please_  let me do something for extra credit, Mister Anderson," Sebastian whispered against his ear, causing an eruption of goosebumps down the skin of Blaine's neck and a tugging sensation in his stomach.

Blaine's fingers gripped the neck of the bottle but he refrained from drinking anything. He just needed something to do with his hands to hide the fact they'd started shaking. "Isn't it a school night? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Don't tell my parents," Sebastian mumbled, his nose skimming against some of the loosening curls at the back of Blaine's head. "Please, Sir. I really wanna get a higher A. Please let me do something so I can get one."

Blaine's heartbeat was gathering speed, his breathing becoming unsteady. Sebastian shifted increasingly closer, tangling his desires together until he was little more than a puddle of heat.

He glanced around the bar, forgetting for a moment that this wasn't actually one of his Dalton boys leering at him. No one was looking at them, but no one really would considering it was Scandals. "We can't do this here," he said, placing the steadiest hand he could on Sebastian's thigh to still his movements. "Someone might see us and report me to the school board."

Sebastian nodded and Blaine could feel the leg beneath his fingers spreading wider, presenting his interest in this exchange in a way that was more blatant than even Blaine had expected. "What do you propose, Mister Anderson?"

Blaine's stomach fluttered at the words. He was doing this. He was finally giving in to years of Sebastian chasing him. There was no coming back from this. He might not have expected it to go this way but he wasn't disappointed.

"Where's your phone?" he demanded, squeezing Sebastian's leg and watching the way the boy's mouth parted under the touch. He could definitely grow to enjoy this. "I know you have one, Sebastian. You're always playing with it under your desk."

Sebastian scrambled to remove his phone from the pocket of his jeans and hand it over. Blaine could see the device wobbling and realised Sebastian was trembling just as much as him. Somehow it was comforting.

"This is the address of my apartment," Blaine explained, typing in an address that was closer to Westerville than West Lima. He hoped he could make the drive without crashing his car. "I know it's a bit of a trip but if you really want that extra credit, I'm sure I can find something for you to do for me when you get there."

Sebastian's eyes were almost black when he took the phone back. Blaine could hear the hitch in his breathing as he gazed at the address. "I'll come, Sir. I promise."

"I know you will," Blaine said and Sebastian managed a slight smile at the double-meaning he threw in. He patted Sebastian's thigh as he eased them from the booth, his fingers toying with the collar of Sebastian's jersey. "I'll see you when you get there, Sebastian."

He could feel Sebastian's eyes on him as he left the club. He wasn't sure if he swayed his hips more generously than usual or it was just his imagination. He  _was_  pretty sure that he'd never been more grateful for Scandals' shitty lighting though since it helped him to conceal the faint bulge he'd developed during his exchange with Sebastian. He had no doubt the other boy would come – Sebastian had been angling for this sort of opportunity for years – but the drive back to Westerville was definitely going to be punishment to Blaine's libido for waiting this long.

* * *

He got to his small apartment fifteen minutes before Sebastian, which was enough time for him to clean up some minor messes and pace around the living room. It was easy to begin second-guessing himself. Was this a mistake? Was he crossing a line that shouldn't be crossed? Acting like a teacher was wrong, right? Pretending Sebastian was a student was… And was this a one-time thing? Was it a final culmination of Sebastian's pursuits and once Sebastian had ticked him off some list, then he'd move on and Blaine would be left alone? Again?

The knock on the door was so hesitant that it did little to absolve the building nerves and doubts in his stomach. He cast a final look around his apartment before approaching the door, steeling himself with an enormous sigh before he opened it.

Sebastian lingered on the mat like a lost puppy and it took Blaine an extra few moments to realise that he'd swapped his jersey for a pale blue button-down shirt and put on a tie. Despite his anxieties, he approved of the change. His heartbeat quickened as he stepped aside and allowed Sebastian to enter his apartment.

"Um… Can I get you a drink?" he said, his hands twisting together behind his back as Sebastian glanced around before settling his eyes on Blaine. Sebastian seemed far calmer than Blaine felt, exuding a degree of control and confidence even though he was meant to be the bumbling student. Sebastian was a better actor than him. Maybe it wasn't a surprise that he felt so far out of his depth.

Sebastian stepped closer, one step at a time, offering Blaine plenty of opportunities to pull away if he wanted to.

But he didn't want to.

Not really.

He just needed to be reassured that there was a point to all of this. He needed to know that he wasn't playing a game that was going to get his heart broken some more, because he wasn't sure how he was meant to keep living with the pain that burned in his chest. He needed to know that-

"Hey," Sebastian whispered, cupping his cheek and pressing a hand to the inward curve of his waist. "If you don't want to do this then that's okay, Killer."

Against his better judgement, Blaine's fingers curled loosely into Sebastian's shirt, his thumb rubbing against the silken tie that divided Sebastian's chest. "It's just…new."

Sebastian nodded, raising his head until their eyes met and Blaine had nowhere to run. He felt hypnotised under such a look, one that was filled with more warmth than he was used to. "You're more used to playing the bashful schoolboy than the hot teacher?"

Blaine scrunched his nose in mild protest, remembering some of the first words Sebastian had spoken to him years ago. He couldn't look away from Sebastian's eyes though, finding the gaze was enough to slow some of his panic. "I'm not used to…to  _playing_  anything."

Sebastian nodded again, as if the news was hardly unexpected. Blaine wasn't sure he liked the idea that someone envisaged his sex life with Kurt to be as boring as it was, but Sebastian had always been trying to tease him into something else.

"You play both roles brilliantly," Sebastian assured, lowering his lips to Blaine's forehead with a kiss that spread heat down his neck. "And if you'd rather stop, or swap, or…be the teacher but let me lead, then I don't mind. It's not fun if you aren't comfortable and happy."

Blaine bit his lip as he raised his head and searched through Sebastian's expression. He could see sincerity and trust and hope and desire. If Sebastian wanted this just as much, then it wasn't a mistake, right?

"That… Can you? I just… I'm not sure-"

Sebastian's thumb pressed against Blaine's lips, silencing his words in a way that sent a shiver down his spine. Sebastian was too capable of turning him into a mess. Maybe he'd regret  _that_  later more than anything else.

"I need to work for extra credit, right?" Sebastian mumbled, dragging his thumb over the flesh of Blaine's lower lip and making his eyelids flutter in his attempt to maintain eye contact with Sebastian. "Don't worry, Mister Anderson, I've thought  _a lot_  about what I'd do to earn it."

Blaine swallowed, giving Sebastian the inch he needed to make this easier for both of them. He tiptoed his fingers up to Sebastian's neck to begin loosening his tie. "Is that why you don't volunteer answers during discussions?"

Sebastian lowered his eyes in apparent embarrassment, tugging Blaine's shirt free from his pants. "I'm sorry, Sir," he whispered, his hand sliding over the skin of Blaine's stomach and making his knees tremble. "I'll do better, I promise."

"I might have to keep you in for detention if you don't," Blaine scolded, allowing Sebastian's tie to slip to the ground before moving to the buttons on his shirt. He could feel his cheeks warming with the increasingly large patches of skin he was revealing.

"I  _could_  make detention enjoyable," Sebastian murmured, pressing his fingertips into the small of Blaine's back and guiding their hips closer together.

"Tha-at-" Blaine stuttered on the words when Sebastian's hand moved lower, cupping his ass through his jeans until their groins slotted together. The evidence of Sebastian's enjoyment for this exercise was obvious. "That defeats the purpose of detention."

Sebastian hummed noncommittally and shrugged his shirt from his shoulders when Blaine was done with the buttons. Blaine dragged his fingers down the exposed chest, tracing over the definition of his torso and drawing imaginary lines between the explosion of dark freckles on pale skin. He was entranced by the body in front of him, one he reminded himself he could have explored  _years_  ago.

Feeling bold – and scared and nervous and hopeful – he entwined his fingers with Sebastian's and led him down the short corridor to his bedroom. He flicked on the bedside lamp and noticed Sebastian looking around, taking in the lack of photos or decoration on the walls.

"Sebastian," Blaine called and the other boy stopped looking at his impersonal room and instead turned his dark gaze back on Blaine. The butterflies in his stomach seemed to swarm into the chambers of his heart as Sebastian returned to holding him.

It was only when he was pressed into the pillows, layers peeled from his skin and increasing his vulnerability to Sebastian's eyes and touch, that Sebastian finally kissed him. He whimpered into the kiss, grasping at Sebastian's neck to hold him close. Each touch had been so reverent, so carefully placed, that he'd begun to feel  _worshipped_  beneath Sebastian's body. The kiss exposed fractures in their ability for control, especially when Sebastian slipped a leg between his own and his hips moved instinctively against it. There was a bulge in Sebastian's briefs that was unmistakable, and Blaine wanted to squirm out of his boxer-briefs too, but…he was still shy and unsure and clinging to Sebastian as the kiss made him dizzy seemed like an okay thing to do.

"How much credit do I get if I blow you, Mister Anderson?" Sebastian asked as he pulled away from the kiss, his fingers curling into the elastic of Blaine's underwear.

Blaine aimed to smile coyly, looking up at Sebastian through his lashes. "That depends entirely on how well you blow me, Smythe."

A familiar grin flickered across Sebastian's mouth, the one he wore when he was offered a challenge, and he peeled Blaine's final layer of fabric free to discard it over the side of the bed. "I should get at least an A-," Sebastian whispered, bending to kiss the sensitive spots on Blaine's neck, down his chest to lick at his nipples, sucking a mark to the jut of his hipbone and the inside of his thigh, and then – just when Blaine had been about to start writhing and whimpering – Sebastian's mouth closed around the tip of his cock.

He could feel sweat prickling across his collarbone and brow, a determined tugging low in his stomach as Sebastian dragged his tongue up and down Blaine's length, alternating the speed and pressure of bobbing his mouth. Blaine gripped at Sebastian's hair as his pleas turned into gasps, the tingling in his fingers and toes shuddering along his nerves until it reached the fluttering in the centre of his belly that was directly connected to his balls.

Sebastian's name lingered on his lips as he came, his hips thrusting erratically as the burst of pleasure faded to settle deep into his bones. His body was buzzing while his muscles felt loose and pliant.

Sebastian's tongue did kitten licks on Blaine's cock until he was clean and shivering with oversensitivity. He tugged at Sebastian's hair, drawing him higher, revelling in the stretch of a warm body above his as they kissed. At some point, apparently when Sebastian's imagination of a teenage boy and his adult self blurred, Sebastian's hips lowered insistently to Blaine's for some sort of relief.

Blaine grabbed at Sebastian's waist to settle him, earning a beautifully impatient whine against his neck. "What is it you want?" he whispered into Sebastian's ear, nipping his teeth against the shell. He wasn't too proud to admit that he needed Sebastian's help in leading this entire exercise. "What distracts you most in class when you've thought of this moment?"

Sebastian puffed a warm stream of air against the sweaty skin of Blaine's neck. "I- I watch your hands move around and…wonder what your fingers would feel like inside me," Sebastian confessed, his voice so uncertain that Blaine wasn't sure where the line was between real and pretend anymore. "I think about sitting in class and my ass aches because you've fucked me so hard."

Blaine was stunned that Sebastian wanted him to top. He'd never seen Sebastian as someone willing to bottom, to let someone in and be fucked him raw. Blaine had topped before, many times, but this was  _Sebastian_ , after all.

His silence evidently made Sebastian nervous. "I- I mean, if you…you don't want to do that then I-"

Blaine tipped Sebastian's head and kissed him, hard and insistent, coaxing the other boy's tongue to slide against his own. He allowed Sebastian to rut against his thigh again, smiling into the kiss when a moan was stolen into his mouth. When he was satisfied that Sebastian was no longer stressing about his request, he pulled away to press kisses to the other boy's jaw.

"Nothing would make me happier than seeing those endless legs of yours raising your ass for me," he mumbled, feeling his cheeks redden as he said the words. He was glad he could hide his eyes from Sebastian because he was pretty sure he was terrible at dirty talk in comparison to the other boy. "I can't wait to see you squirm in class and I'll know it's because of me."

Sebastian's neck tilted to grant Blaine greater access to his skin and he was immensely pleased by the groan that escaped Sebastian's mouth. There were some things that couldn't be faked. "Sir… God,  _please_ , Mister Anderson…"

Blaine skimmed his index finger down the curve of Sebastian's spine to the line of his briefs, tugging them from his body and letting Sebastian kick them away. He looped his finger in swirls against the small of Sebastian's back before pressing lower, between his cheeks. Sebastian moaned, his breath a harsh burst of warmth against Blaine's collarbone. He felt Sebastian's back lower, his ass thrust out, the flutter of his eyelashes against Blaine's skin, when he pressed his middle finger against the puckered skin.

A full-body shudder rolled down Sebastian's spine and he climbed off Blaine's body without being asked, settling himself on all fours with his ass exposed. Blaine hummed with approval as he grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table and moved behind Sebastian, still working through the levels of acceptance that he had this opportunity – but he was also trying to process that Sebastian was in his bed. Somehow it seemed so impossible to get his head around.

He began slowly when it was clear Sebastian had either never bottomed –  _ever_ – or, if he had, it was a while ago. Sebastian shivered and twitched beneath the movements of his finger until Blaine felt comfortable adding a second. Blaine pressed closer behind Sebastian, grasping the other boy's hip as he worked his fingers in and out.

"As good as you'd imagined?" he said, gazing at Sebastian's slumped head and the way his shoulders rocked against the pillow in time with Blaine's fingers. He wouldn't be surprised if Sebastian's eyes were closed.

Sebastian whined, low in his throat, lower than Blaine had ever heard him before, when he began to tease a third finger to his hole. "P-Please, Mister Anderson… I- I'm… G- _God_ …"

After adding extra lube to his fingers, he obliged Sebastian's needs and felt the twisting in his gut at Sebastian's increasingly hitched breaths. Sebastian might be able to play games with his words but his body was another thing entirely. It was clear that Sebastian liked this, that he wanted it just as much as Blaine was willing to give him, and it was reassuring that he wasn't screwing up.

"W-Want you," Sebastian moaned, his spine lowering but his hips raising higher. "Please, I- I n-need you f-fucking me, S-Sir…"

The words allowed the nerves to nip again at Blaine's toes and ankles, crawling their way up his body. He tried to pretend his faint trembles was just a result of the desire running through him, or the effect of touching his cock to roll on a condom and applying extra lube. He knew he'd never forgive himself for hurting Sebastian but he wasn't sure how to protect the other boy's heart from his carelessness.

With one hand on Sebastian's waist to hold him steady, Blaine pressed the other against Sebastian's thigh to gain additional leverage. He could feel the faint tension building in Sebastian's shoulders as he moved into position and smoothed his thumb against Sebastian's skin.

"Relax," he whispered, nudging the tip to Sebastian's entrance and continuing to rub circles into his waist.

"I- I've just- I've thought about this so long and I- I've never done this before," Sebastian stammered as Blaine gradually pushed forward, biting his lip at the heat which surrounded him. He could feel the tremble in Sebastian's arms holding him up and once his thighs met the back of Sebastian's, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to freckled skin, his hands skimming over Sebastian's body to offer the praise his brain couldn't come up with.

"How are you doing?"

Sebastian exhaled, his muscles gradually loosening beneath Blaine's gentle hold. "I'm okay," he breathed, twisting his head to catch sight of Blaine's eyes. There was a vulnerability in his expression that dropped his age substantially, something that made Blaine wonder if Sebastian hadn't been playing with him when he said he'd never done this before. He'd just thought it was the virginal student he was roleplaying, but what if it  _had_  been about bottoming? It was an added pressure he wasn't sure he wanted.

Blaine pressed another kiss to the bump of Sebastian's upper spine and shifted his hips, smiling into the freckles when Sebastian hissed and lowered his head. He began slowly, too overwhelmed to go quickly, testing the pace to encourage the anxiety that had been burning low in his stomach to unknot. This exchange still had a hint of illicitness to it, something he wasn't sure he should be enjoying as much as he was or wanting as much as he did. It made him wonder if that was why Sebastian had quietened beneath him, mostly whimpering or gasping or choking on breaths.

When Sebastian's fingers brushed against his own, spreading into the gaps and squeezing gently, the uncharacteristic, unexpectedly intimate gesture caused Blaine's rhythm to falter and he slowed, his breathing shuddering out of him to assess what Sebastian was thinking.

"What's wrong?" he murmured, covering Sebastian's back with his body in an attempt to hold him close and reassure him it was okay.

Sebastian hesitated, his head lowering towards the pillow. Blaine wondered if it was fear or shame, an act or real. "I- Can we- I want to…to see you…"

Blaine kissed Sebastian's shoulder and squeezed his hand. He needed to give up questioning Sebastian's motives and his intentions, trying to discern where the schoolboy finished and the adult began. This was  _Sebastian_ , one way or another, and he cared about him deeper than he was willing to admit. "You want to lie on your back?"

Sebastian nodded and Blaine pulled back so the taller male could roll over. Sebastian's hands grasped at his hips, guiding him closer until their lips met in a languid kiss that had a hint of shyness in it. Blaine wasn't sure who it was that felt nervous about the kiss. He thought it was Sebastian, which surprised him.

Sebastian bent and raised his legs and Blaine kissed Sebastian again and again, forgetting the act when he pressed into the heat below him. His face tucked into Sebastian's neck, listening to the hitching breathing against his ear as he moved his hips in long, slow thrusts. A hand tangled into his hair to hold him close, feeling almost possessive or desperate but Blaine figured he was just imagining it because they were both so caught up in what they were doing.

Fingertips brushed against his stomach as Sebastian's hand curled loosely around his cock, stroking in time with Blaine's motions until he was hard again. Blaine watched in fascination as a pink flush crawled down Sebastian's body and his nipples peaked. The squeeze of Sebastian muscles was almost getting too much to bear. He wasn't sure he could last much longer.

"Need…faster," Sebastian mumbled, his head tipped back against the pillows as his hand clutched Blaine's hair. Blaine obliged with a messy kiss to Sebastian's collarbone, glimpsing the red that shimmered in Sebastian's cheeks and the blurry eyes that met his. The lust embedded in his eyes wasn't a pretence that Blaine could doubt.

He grasped Sebastian's thighs around his waist, spreading the body beneath him wider and increasing his speed. Sebastian's eyes crinkled shut, his swollen lips parted as his breath was stabbed out of him in half-gasped pants. He could feel his orgasm approaching but he could also feel Sebastian teetering on the edge, the trembling in his muscles and the fumbling of his hand against his cock. He watched, transfixed, as Sebastian's hips bucked into his hand, as strings of come splashed against his chest, as his pulse vibrated in his neck, as his chest expanded with heaved breaths.

When Sebastian looked at him through half-lidded eyes, somehow they seemed the darkest black and the clearest green. He raised his body for a kiss that Blaine met desperately, rocking his hips forward until his lips no longer operated properly and he was running on pure instinct in pursuit of his orgasm. Sebastian whined beneath him, clearly oversensitive but taking it anyway, his fingers squeezing almost painfully into Blaine's waist.

"S- _Sir_ ," Sebastian whispered, perhaps a plea, but it was enough for the snag in Blaine's stomach to catch and pleasure to race through him. He pushed deep into Sebastian's body as he came, his muscles shaking beyond his control, panting into pale, freckled skin. Beads of sweat tickled down his spine as warm hands held him close, held him steady, when he felt ready to dissolve into liquid.

When his brain seemed to be functional again he pulled out and removed the condom, tying it off and swaddling it in tissues on the bedside table. He took a few moments to stare at Sebastian beneath him, how long and lithe his limbs were, how exposed and vulnerable he looked, before grasping another handful of tissues and cleaning his torso. A faint smile pulled at Sebastian's lips, one Blaine might have considered  _fond_  if he didn't know better, and when he was done, when the tissues were left in a ball on the bedside table, Sebastian wrapped an arm around his waist and encouraged him to press into the taller man's side. He lazily slung a leg over Sebastian's thigh, his hand curling around Sebastian's waist, as lips grazed his forehead and an index finger drew circles on his shoulder.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt this…this  _content_.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sebastian said, his gentle words breaking the peaceful silence.

Blaine nodded, nuzzling against Sebastian's collarbone as he soaked in the warmth that transferred so easily between them. The smell of Sebastian's cologne mingling with the scent of sweat and sex was making it difficult to concentrate. "Are you?"

Sebastian hummed and pressed another kiss to Blaine's forehead, lingering against his skin for a moment before kissing it again. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Blaine smiled shyly as he cuddled into Sebastian's body. Kurt wasn't someone who had really enjoyed a lot of snuggling. Despite how close his relationship with Kurt had been, there'd always been a barrier of sorts in the intimacy they exchanged, a wariness whenever Kurt had responded to the touches Blaine had been desperate to feel. Belatedly, shamefully, he realised he'd never felt this calm after having sex with someone and it had never occurred to him that it was a problem. Sebastian… Sebastian made him feel safe and adored, like he was someone precious and worthy of soothing touches, like he deserved to be held close.

Yet even with the comfort he felt in Sebastian's arms, the uncertainty over what they'd just done began to thread its way through his veins again. His fears from earlier returned, reminding him that he didn't know what this was and what he'd just gotten himself messed up in. He was probably a fool because he knew Sebastian didn't do relationships and Blaine was still nursing his fractured heart, and now he'd hooked up with someone on the rebound. Sure, that someone was  _Sebastian_ , someone that had chased him for years, but now he'd been caught and now Sebastian would let him go.

A cold weight settled in his stomach and he blinked away tears, shedding Sebastian's arm from his body and removing all points of contact between them. He moved to the edge of the bed, turning his back on Sebastian, and fought to keep his breathing even when he just wanted to fold into a ball and cry.

"Blaine?"

The bed shook as Sebastian moved, the heat of his body approaching Blaine before he escaped the other man's grasp again, standing and wrapping his arms around his waist. Although only his back was on display, he was extremely conscious of how naked he was in front of Sebastian, in more ways than one. He couldn't do this again. He couldn't watch someone thank him for a great time but tell him that a singular good time was all it was ever going to be. The self-loathing that had swirled within him after sleeping with Eli returned in painful force and he coughed when it threatened to strangle him.

"Blaine, hey…"

He heard the bedsprings creak and lowered his head when a tear streaked down his face. Tentative fingertips smoothed over his arms, hands folded across his chest, while a body as naked as his own pressed behind him. He knew he was trembling, that the tears were barely being held at bay. Sebastian made a sad sort of noise before his chin settled on Blaine's shoulder, his arms surrounding Blaine's waist in a tight hug.

"Talk to me," Sebastian begged, sounding almost as afraid as Blaine felt. He hated himself for upsetting the other man that he felt sick.

"I-" He swallowed when his voice cracked on the single word, trying to contain the rising hysteria that threatened to spill out and blacken their entire encounter. "I can't- I know this- It was just a o-one time thing and I- You need to- to g-go."

Sebastian stiffened behind him, the thumb that had been rubbing back and forth across Blaine's arm going still. "Is that…what you really want? For me to go?"

Tears began to trickle down Blaine's cheeks unchecked because he couldn't demand Sebastian stay. Blaine had been stupid to think he could lose himself in the moment because of course,  _of course_ , all his conflicted feelings would come back again afterwards. Sebastian's flirtation was an easy distraction but now that they'd done the deed, there was nothing to keep Sebastian here. There was simply no point in begging him to stay.

Sebastian's arms loosened and Blaine felt his stomach fall to his feet, except the warm hands shifted to his hips, guiding him backwards until he was sinking to sit across Sebastian's thighs on the edge of the bed. Sebastian tugged the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around their shoulders, cradling him against the larger chest as sobs rattled free of his lips.

"I'm here," Sebastian whispered, his hand cupping Blaine's cheek as he guided his head to Sebastian's shoulder. "I'm here, Blaine. It's okay. Shhh…"

As comforting as it was meant to be, it just made him cry harder. He clung to the blanket around their bodies, freeing up Sebastian's hands for holding his face and rubbing his back. His emotions were a rollercoaster, one completely beyond his control, and the splintered pieces of his heart that he'd cut his hands on more times than he could count had finally sliced too deeply into his flesh. He'd run away from NYADA, from New York, and straight into the embrace of Dalton Academy where he'd always been accepted and felt at home but…but he hadn't really dealt with any of the emotions he'd been feeling for weeks,  _months_ , since the engagement had ended.

Sebastian's unassuming care in the aftermath of their tryst had shattered that cage on his feelings wide open.

He felt exhausted by the time his sobs faded and his tears dried. His head lolled against Sebastian's shoulder, his eyes drooping shut, and the kiss that was pressed against his temple was almost the final switch in falling asleep.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Sebastian asked, raising his head even though Blaine could barely keep his eyes open. "I don't want to leave you alone. Is that okay?"

Blaine was too tired to protest, even though he knew he should. He shrugged and allowed Sebastian to lower him to the mattress. He shivered when the blanket was eased from his shoulders and the cool sheet tucked around his body, but there was still a contented sigh on his lips when the light was switched off and a warm body curled behind his own.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sebastian breathed against his hair, his fingers looping around Blaine's against his chest, and Blaine wasn't entirely sure that he didn't imagine the words as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He stirred awake first, the first hint of daylight shining around the lines of his crappy curtains. The heat of a body behind him was still there, barely enough room for the rise and fall of a belly against the small of his back. There was a moment, a very brief one, where he was able to believe it was Kurt and everything was okay – except he never slept naked with Kurt and they almost never spooned while sleeping. When they did, he was  _never_  the little spoon.

Parts of the night before filtered back into his mind and his cheeks burned with shame at his breakdown, his heart skipping beats as the sadness crept back into his lungs again. It wasn't Kurt with him but  _Sebastian_  and he'd have to check the strength of alcohol in the beer he'd consumed because that was the  _only_  way he could justify what he'd done and-

Sebastian snuffled against his neck, his hips shifting closer, and Blaine nearly squeaked at the erection pressing insistently against his ass that he'd somehow managed to miss during his minor freak out. Which was rapidly increasing to a  _major_  freak out.

"G'back t'sleep," Sebastian mumbled, curling his fingers against Blaine's chest. He hadn't even realised Sebastian had become vaguely conscious of the fact he was awake.

"Seb…" He tried wriggling free but Sebastian's arms closed around him tighter, trapping him where he was. " _Sebastian_."

"Mmph…" Sebastian's lips puckered against his neck, right against one of Blaine's most ticklish spots. "s'warm. Stay."

"I need to…" He groped around for an answer, an excuse,  _anything_  that would- "Bathroom. I need to-"

"Blaine, you  _need_  t'stop panicking," Sebastian said, his voice losing the thick sleepiness as he became increasingly alert. He didn't seem fazed by the fact his erection was digging into Blaine's skin. He didn't seem fazed at all to be waking up, naked and holding him, actually. "I'm not going t'bite, unless you're into that."

Blaine rolled his eyes, almost impressed that Sebastian was capable of throwing out innuendoes not five minutes after being fast asleep. "We need t-"

"Talk later," Sebastian said, tracing his index finger down Blaine's stomach and over his abdomen. "Right now, you need to calm down so I don't end up with your tears and snot on my shoulder again."

He shivered at the tickling sensation that Sebastian's finger sent through him, trying to ignore the fact they were both naked and it would be so easy for this to turn sexual in seconds and then he'd end up in the same mess he was in last night. It was impossible to distract himself from the fingertip though, the way it circled around his bellybutton and dragged over his hips and ribcage. He could feel Sebastian's warm breath against the back of his neck, steady and relaxed, and he tried to regulate his breathing, tried to keep the same rhythm because it gave him something to focus on. He noticed Sebastian's cock soften to half-hardness against him which also helped.

"So, last night?" Sebastian prompted when some of the quivering of his heart had lessened, when his thoughts were aligned in some semblance of order.

"Which part are you asking about?"

Sebastian's finger dipped into his bellybutton and wriggled, making him squawk and squirm against the vice-like grip around him. "You're not  _that_  stupid, Anderson."

He sighed, attempting to lower his shoulders and release some of the tension from his muscles. "I just… It was dumb to think I wouldn't be heartbroken at the end of it because I'm still not over the breakup."

Sebastian hummed, his hand flattening against Blaine's stomach. "So a one-night stand was a bad idea?"

Blaine lowered his head and shrugged one shoulder, feeling the self-loathing threatening to rear its ugly head again. At least Sebastian had clarified what last night was. There was no need for him to frantically question it any longer. "You got what you wanted so there's no reason to keep me around anymore," he mumbled.

He could feel Sebastian freeze behind him. He could hear the shift in Sebastian's breathing. It made guilt seep into Blaine's stomach until he felt nauseous.

"Is that really what you think of me?" Sebastian asked, his grip loosening as he propped himself up behind Blaine. "That I've spent three years pursuing you just to discard you once I had sex with you?"

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, knowing it was a horribly harsh assessment and not wanting to confirm or deny it. Sebastian's reactions reminded him of one of the many things he hated about himself – if he was hurting, he was completely capable of taking someone down with him.

"Wow…" Sebastian's warmth slid from Blaine's body as he pulled away, the sheet and blanket shifting with his movements. "No wonder you clung to Hummel thinking he would give you the world."

Blaine flinched, curling his knees towards his chest in an effort to stop everything from starting to hurt so much. He was naïve in believing Sebastian wouldn't inflict just as much pain in return. "Kurt was the love of-"

" _Hummel_  was using you as a crutch for his loneliness and dislike of himself," Sebastian interrupted, a harsh edge to his voice that Blaine wasn't sure he liked. "He used you to make himself feel liked and he crushed you when you achieved better things than he was capable of."

"That's not true!" he protested, sitting up and drawing the sheet around his shoulders. "That's not- He never-"

"So when you got the role of Tony, he never made you feel guilty?" Sebastian challenged with a shrewdness around his eyes that made Blaine stop. "When he didn't get into NYADA, he didn't make you feel so guilty that you encouraged him to leave? When he lived in New York and you were in Lima, he didn't make you feel so neglected that you  _chea_ -"

" _Stop_ ," he pleaded, his hands trembling beneath his chin as they gripped the sheet. "You don't know-"

"But I  _do_ ," Sebastian said, completely unabashed about his nudity as he pushed closer to Blaine, stealing into his broken trust and shattered heart. "Because I've spent three years watching the light in your eyes fade and wishing I'd told you all of this  _years_  ago, or that  _someone_  would shake you and make you realise the biggest mistake in your life was thinking the first boy you fucked had to be the only one you ever fucked."

He cringed at the crude assessment and looked away from Sebastian. His eyes were prickling with tears. He didn't want to cry again. He  _didn't_ want to cry again.

" _Christ_ , Blaine," Sebastian whispered, his hand blurrily close to Blaine's knee before it fell back to Sebastian's side. "I've wanted you from the moment I first saw you and then I nearly ruined your eye and I thought you'd never speak to me again. I had to accept that you thought the sun shined out of Hummel's butt and had to give up on you ever looking at me that way and… Blaine, for  _God's sake_ , I can't get you out of my head no matter how hard I've tried."

Somewhere in the midst of Sebastian's speech, Blaine's eyes had drifted towards the other man again. Except he wasn't a man but a boy, with vulnerabilities and cracks and insecurities that he was capable of hiding better than Blaine because he had confident smirks and smooth talking. He could see it in Sebastian's broken expression that he wasn't speaking simply to make Blaine feel better. Blaine's careless assessment that Sebastian would drop him had hurt him deeper than Blaine could have predicted.

"And yes, I'm selfishly glad I got to have sex with you, okay? But if you thought I just wanted to fuck you and move on, scratch a mark into my bedpost with your initials beside it and forget all about you, then you're wrong," Sebastian said, a frown drawing his eyebrows together before he rolled off the bed and started rummaging through the articles of discarded clothing around the room.

Blaine watched, his eyes growing tearier, his chest constricting tighter, as the walls around Sebastian's emotions returned, as the boy with the surly attitude and endless snark took the form of a man refusing to let his emotions show. The transformation was as breathtaking as it was shattering.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice barely audible but enough to make Sebastian pause in his haphazard attempt at redressing in physical and emotional armour.

"For thinking I'm a heartless bastard that only cared about having sex with you?" Sebastian asked, his eyes narrow as he stared at Blaine. "Or for sacrificing yourself to a night of sex you didn't expect to have a conscience about the next morning?"

Blaine shrugged helplessly under Sebastian's gaze. "Both. Let's go with both because I screwed up and I don't want to ruin this."

"There is no 'this' to ruin," Sebastian said and Blaine felt a tear drip down his face. It was all falling apart just like he thought because he was so incredibly talented at wrecking everything.

"Isn't there?" he said, rubbing the sheet against his cheek. "I've spent three years thinking you just wanted to stare at my ass or touch my ass but never commit to anything because you don't like relationships. I thought I was a game to you, something you wanted to obtain without keeping and I-" He faltered at the pained expression that was embossed on Sebastian's face and looked down. "And I was  _wrong_ , okay? I realise that now, but I had no way of knowing before and now you want to leave just like I figured you would but rather than it being because you came and conquered, it's because I'm a fucking idiot and I'm  _sorry_."

A long silence stretched between them, during which Blaine hardly dared to breathe. Maybe he hadn't thrown himself out there quite as much as Sebastian but he'd exposed parts of himself, parts of his feelings for Sebastian. They both knew there was  _something_  there, something that drew them together again and again, even when they tried to resist it. Blaine had just been a mistaken fool when it came to explaining  _why_  Sebastian had hung around for so long.

Sebastian crawled onto the bed, lips pressing to Blaine's shoulder through the fabric of the sheet. "I don't want to leave," Sebastian whispered, his nose grazing Blaine's jaw. "I've wanted to see you truly happy for the past three years. I can't guarantee that's with me but I've hated seeing you look so sad."

Blaine turned his head slowly, his eyes scanning Sebastian's expression before gradually lowering to his lips. The inches that separated them may as well have been miles in the seconds between heartbeats that seemed to span hours. The decision was all his this time. There weren't any mind games, no roleplaying to forget who he was, no innuendoes to make him blush or pressure to pull Sebastian closer or push him away. If he called this off, then maybe they could salvage a friendship but he knew, deep down, that he'd be drawing a line in the sand that neither of them would cross again. If he surrendered to the desires that had ached within him for the past three years, then maybe it would just be another fleeting relationship, a tool he used to recover from heartbreak, but…maybe Sebastian had harboured more feelings for him than he'd thought and they could make it work. Maybe it was something true, something real, something that made him feel alive and exhilarated, something that made him smile again and hope again and breathe without the urge to cry again.

He inhaled, hesitating on his decision, before leaning forward, drawing Sebastian's lips towards him. Sebastian's breath was a warm puff of air against his mouth as he returned the kiss, their tongues stroking together as Sebastian's hand cradled his cheek to hold him steady. Last night, despite Sebastian being the awkward schoolboy that led their encounter, Blaine had felt empowered, trusting Sebastian to guide him in what he wanted and exploring the unfamiliar role without being laughed at.

This Sebastian, the one kissing him now, coaxing him to lie down on the mattress, peeling the sheet from his body, wasn't an awkward schoolboy. He was a confident young man, imbued with passion and fuelled by lust, giving Blaine a taste of his desire just as much as he took some of Blaine's. Together they shed the scraps of clothing Sebastian had tried to put on, the skin-on-skin contact and the heat in Sebastian's kisses making Blaine cling to whatever he could grasp. His legs parted beneath Sebastian's body settling against him, his breath catching when he felt Sebastian's cock brush against his balls.

"Fuck me," he gasped when Sebastian's lips closed around his neck, decorating his sensitive flesh with kisses and nips of his teeth. His nails scratched blunt pink lines down Sebastian's back as their groins rubbed together. "Seb,  _please_ …"

Sebastian hushed him with another kiss, one that only made him more impatient. "Relationships that start with sex don't last as long," Sebastian mumbled between each press of his lips.

Blaine would deal with the part about Sebastian implying a long-lasting  _relationship_  later. For now, his hormones were dictating most of his actions and he wasn't too proud to admit it. "Relationships where sex isn't supplied when demanded last even less time," he retorted and Sebastian laughed, husky and warm.

"And here I thought the bashful schoolboy thing was hot," Sebastian said, a hand skimming down to Blaine's waist. "I can totally get behind the bossy attitude too."

"I've already fucked you once," Blaine said, hooking his ankle around Sebastian's calf and glowering up at Sebastian's bright grin above him. "I don't care if you're sore, I'll do it again."

"Mmm… We'll have to do that again sometime," Sebastian agreed with a chaste kiss before he reached for the bedside table, rolling the bottle of lube against the mattress towards Blaine and reaching further, nearly out of Blaine's arms, as he fumbled in the drawer to tear a fresh foil square from the condom box. He growled a curse and then released a hum of victory, depositing the square beside Blaine's shoulder.

"You're sort of ridiculous," Blaine observed as Sebastian flopped onto his back beside Blaine and began insistently tugging him over.

"Only sort of?" Sebastian said, his eyes dark when Blaine finally straddled his hips. "Just wait. You'll eventually realise I'm  _completely_  ridiculous."

Blaine fought down the smile by rolling his eyes and watching Sebastian squeeze the lube onto his fingers. He raised himself when the hand approached him, his breathing stuttering when Sebastian grazed his fingertips against his balls before circling his entrance. He leaned back, a hand pressing into Sebastian's thigh for balance, as the first finger pushed into him.

" _God_ , Blaine… If you could see yourself right now…" Sebastian said, a distant piece of praise as Blaine rocked against the finger. He hadn't actually bottomed as much as most people thought but Sebastian seemed to know how long between additional fingers, how to curl his fingers and make Blaine whine at the intimate press within him, how to fill his body with increasing heat that made him feel like his fingertips were going to erupt into flame.

" _Sebastian_ …" he sighed, tilting forward and covering Sebastian's mouth with his own. It was all so unfamiliar and yet so pure, so relaxed and uniquely  _them_. There was no hurry, no race, no frantic desperation making them claw at each other. He moaned into Sebastian's kiss when the fingers withdrew to tease his balls and drag along his cock, the muscles of his thighs trembling under the strain of holding himself up for so long. His hands curled into Sebastian's hair as they kissed, his hips rolling into the press of Sebastian's hands on his skin. His staggered breathing seemed to be in time with Sebastian's, the heart shuddering in his chest matched another beneath him.

"You're  _breathtaking_ ," Sebastian said, nuzzling kisses to the edge of his lips, his cheek, his jaw as Blaine turned his head to grant him access. He searched for the condom and ripped open the foil, eagerness making his hands sloppy as he rolled it down Sebastian's erection.

Without negotiating it, they shifted together until Sebastian's body was lined up with Blaine's and he could lower himself. A low groan got caught in his throat at the sensation and he was thankful for Sebastian's hands on his waist keeping him upright. Shudders rolled down his spine as Sebastian bounced his hips, thrusting into him and twisting their bodies into a tangled mess. He gasped each time, trying to meet the actions and savouring the way Sebastian's hands roamed over the sweaty skin of his torso. The problem was that he had already been on his knees for too long, his thighs already burned, and he couldn't seem to catch his breath.

Sebastian pulled him into a kiss, their tongues clashing as he dragged his cock along the crack of Blaine's ass. His curse got swallowed by Sebastian's chuckle as they rolled over and Sebastian kissed down his neck and circled each nipple with his tongue. He spread his legs and raised them, allowing Sebastian to move downwards and suck at his cock. A shaky moan left his lips as Sebastian licked and sucked, removing blood from everywhere else in Blaine's body and sending it entirely to his erection. Fingers pressed inside him in movements timed to counter Sebastian's bobbing head. His fingers caught in Sebastian's hair, his own head tipping back against the pillow.

He knew sex had  _never_  felt this good before.

His heart was on the verge of exploding when Sebastian withdrew his fingers and his mouth and raised his legs higher, sinking into him and catching the cry that got stuck in his throat with another kiss. He pulled Sebastian closer towards him, tighter within him, completely at the mercy of Sebastian's powerful thrusts and talented hands. He couldn't do much more than pant and moan as Sebastian fucked into him, until he got to a point when he was so desperate to come that he began jerking himself off. The kisses they exchanged were filthy and Sebastian's rhythm was falling out of sync, his movements feeling like they were deeper, harder, than before. A particularly hard thrust and a well-timed twist of Blaine's wrist had him coming, choking on his moans as he spilled over his hand and stomach.

Sebastian crowded closer, the heat and sweat of his body overpowering as he groaned into Blaine's neck and his hips shuddered. His knee rubbed at Sebastian's waist, his hands looped around Sebastian's shoulder blades and the back of his neck. He tilted his head, seeking out Sebastian's mouth and succumbed to the kisses that stole his breath away all over again.

The pace that had overtaken them began to slow, the racing in his heart began to calm down, and Blaine was reluctant to let Sebastian go even if it was just to remove the condom and wipe tissues over his body. Every muscle hurt in the best way possible, every tension he'd held onto for months released by the strength of his orgasm. His legs shifted around Sebastian as the taller boy remained above him, kissing him long and slow and deep and fast, resuscitating him with love and hope and light until he couldn't imagine ever feeling so sad.

* * *

He ended up calling in sick to Dalton that day, but he didn't feel particularly guilty about it.

He spent it tangled in his bed with Sebastian holding him close as he told the other male how and why his engagement had ended and his feelings about it, and then he listened to Sebastian talk about the gap year he'd taken in an attempt to figure out what it was he wanted to study at college and where he wanted to go.

The late breakfast they ate included Blaine in his underwear and Sebastian's shirt and Sebastian completely comfortable strutting around naked in an unfamiliar apartment. It didn't hurt that Sebastian kept grabbing at his waist and mouthing at his neck, claiming that Blaine in his shirt was an unfair distraction. It was one of the best days Blaine had had in months and he was reluctant to let Sebastian go later that evening and spend the night alone in his bed.

The division that had existed between them for years gradually closed as they spent their nights together after Blaine finished coaching the Warblers and Sebastian closed up the bookstore he worked at part-time. They went on coffee dates, and dinner dates, and sometimes they hung out at each other's apartments, talking and teasing and touching, learning more about each other in an endless give and take.

It wasn't entirely easy – they still had numerous differences of opinion and Blaine had a  _lot_  of disapproving friends when they discovered what was going on – but it  _worked_  for them. They were always honest with each other, communicating openly when there was a problem because Blaine had concealed too many secrets from Kurt and Sebastian was too capable of hiding his feelings behind sly grins and sharp words, and when Sebastian asked him to move in five months after they'd first had sex, he didn't hesitate. There hadn't been a night in at least two months where they hadn't stayed together. He already thought it had been pointless maintaining the rent on two places.

Some things didn't surprise him but some things still did. Sebastian proclaiming his love first was among them, even though Sebastian explained that it was hardly a surprise that he felt that way. He'd smiled so wide his cheeks hurt as he'd kissed Sebastian and whispered his own promises of love against his boyfriend's mouth, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck as strong arms circled his aist.

"And here I thought it was wrong for a student to fall in love with his teacher," Sebastian mused, the grin on his lips easily felt against Blaine's cheeks as they stepped towards the bedroom and attempted to remove each other's clothes on the way.

"You loved me long before then," Blaine pointed out, pulling the cardigan over his head and dropping it on the floor.

"It's true," Sebastian said, kissing at his neck and tugging at the polo still tucked into Blaine's jeans. "That's just the story I'm going to tell our children. I fell in love with you as a naughty student seeking the approval of his favourite teacher."

Blaine shoved Sebastian with a laugh. It wasn't the first time his boyfriend had dangled all the torturous stories he'd tell their fictional offspring in front of him but this was, by far, the dirtiest.

"They'll know we're the same age!"

Sebastian shrugged, scooping him up and carrying him the last few steps to the bed where he was dumped rather unceremoniously on the mattress. "You really think  _that's_  going to be the most pressing thought on their minds?"

Blaine eyed the freckled skin that was revealed by Sebastian hauling his shirt over his head and had to concede that no, it probably wouldn't be.

But he'd worry about the squealing of children not wanting to imagine their sex life later.

 _Much_  later.

* * *

_**~FIN~** _


End file.
